Tauttiyi Love
by Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa
Summary: Yar and Eliza get down 'n dirty. Not for the weak-minded.


Tauttiyi Thighsex

Yartha'yajknaushtavdladhleklwa, or Yar as he was better known, a Tauttiyi living in a semi-permanent encampment in Danville, was hanging with his British gal Eliza, who happened to be visiting her cousin Ferb with her family. They had been going to the park, seeing movies, shopping and playing games. Now they were sitting down and relaxing. Eliza began to look at Yar and began to unzip her pants. She slowly slid them down, revealing her Union Jack panties. Yar was surprised.

"Eliza, what are you doin'?" He asked

She replied with a wink "Oh, you'll see."

"Are your pants down, m'lady?"

"Yup" she replied.

"Why?" Asked Yar.

"You'll see, Yarsie."

Yar began to look at her panties.

"I love them panties!"

Eliza was flustered. "Thank you."

Yar then licked her pantied crotch with his long tongue. Eliza let out a subtle moan.

"Oh yeah!" Yar said as he pulled out his long retractile penis, which was about the size of a human male. Eliza was surprised at this.

"What do you think?" Yar asked.

"It's...it's huge!" Eliza replied.

Yar then asked "Wanna grab it?"

"Y-yeah!"

"Be my guest" Yar said.

Eliza then grabbed his thick phallus with her hands.

"How's it feel?" Yar asked.

"Long and hard!" Eliza replied.

"SAY 'ELLO TO MAH LITTLE FRIENDS!" Yar stated as six filament-like strands came out of his penis. Eliza was surprised.

"What the bloody hell?!"

"Don't be afraid." Assured Yar

"Who are they?" She asked

Yar calmly replied "they're not people, those are my penis tendrills."

"They are?"

"Yup"

"Huh." Eliza replied.

Yar asked "wanna rub it?"

"Fuck yeah!" Eliza exclaimed.

"Be my guest, m'lady" Yar said.

Eliza began to rub Yar's penis. Yar began to moan as well.

"Yes..."

"You like, Yarsie?" Eliza Replied

"Pardon my Yishaan, but Fuck yeah!" Yar replied. "Could you do the thing where a girl has her pants down around her thighs and she puts the guy's thing between her thighs so it looks like her dropped pants and legs look like they're holding his thing?"

"What?" Eliza asked

"Put my dhlahadhl (Tauttiyi word for penis) between your dropped pants and thighs." Confirmed Yar

"Oh. ok" Eliza said as she got up and put his penis in between her thighs and dropped jeans, which were now halfway around her thighs.

"Now grab it" Yar said. She did so.

"Now massage it with your thighs and hands" Yar said.

"Ok" Eliza said as she rubbed his penis.

"Yes..." Yar said as Eliza smiled. "Yes, that feels good." Eliza grinned with happiness and pleasure.

"I see you're getting aroused too, m'lady."

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Eliza moaned as she rubbed her pantied twat against Yar's cock.

"Could you rub your thighs back and fourth on my cock, m'lady?" Yar asked.

Eliza nodded as she rubbed his cock in said fashion.

"Yes! more..." Yar asked moaning. Eliza intensified her rubbing.

"Yes, that's it" Yar moaned. Eliza giggled with pleasure

"Say Lizzie" Yar said. "You've got some strong thighs there!"

"Thank you" Eliza said smiling "I play football (soccer)"

"Yes, yes." Yar moaned. "Could you have those soccer thighs rub my dhlahadhl harder?"

Eliza nodded as she rubbed it harder.

"YES! That's It!" Yar screamed in ecstacy. Eliza giggled in response.

"I'm about to cum!" Yar yelled. "Fair warning, I can cum up a fountain!"

"Oh that's ok, go right on ahead and jizz!" Eliza assured him.

"AAAH!" Yar said as he reached his climax.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH H!" Eliza replied as she had a climax of her own.

"HERE IT COMES!" Screamed Yar

"GO FOR IT!" Eliza replied

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAH" Yar screamed. He then began to ejaculate over a big part of the room, drenching Eliza in his neon-green cum in the process.

"FUCKING HELL! WOW!" Eliza screamed as she was covered in Yar's jizz.

"I know right!" Yar exclaimed. "Are you wet as well, m'lady?

"Yes, I believe so" Said Eliza as she felt her panties. Yar noticed that his ejaculate was in her hair.

"Sorry if I jizzed in thy hair, m'lady" Yar said.

"No worries! It's ok." Eliza assured him.

"I had a great time" Yar said.

"Yes it was!" Eliza said. "I love you, Yarsie." She told Yar as she kissed him.

"I love you too, M'lady" Yar replied as he licked her face tenderly.


End file.
